


In The Morning Light

by Broken_Synchronicity



Series: omne trium perfectum [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "It's not a phase it's who we are.", "When will your Honeymoon phase end?", (only because I know zero korean and don't trust Google translate with it), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Future AU, Implied Sexual Content, Japanese Keith (Voltron), M/M, Theres two are so in love with eachother, this is the softest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: Lance is always tenderest as he's waking up. Keith can't help but silently revel in it.Prompt: A lazy morning, a window, intertwined handsBonusDialogue Prompt; "What's wrong?" "Nothing... I've just never been this happy in my life."





	In The Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this late last night, but decided it would be better posted this morning.
> 
> I know literally one phrase in Korean, and I'm mad at myself, but I can work Japanese Keith too, if only so I can properly make both these boys bilingual.

As consciousness trickles in, slow and easy, color gently lights the back of his eyelids.

It's quiet. Only the faint birdsong outside gives an indication of the time. The cocoon of warmth brought on by blankets and body heat is soothing. The weight of another body holding him close is a dear comfort. He wants to continue to float in this half-dream state, safe and sound from the outside world, but he knows it's a losing battle.

With a silent sigh, violet eyes peek open. He's met with the sight of caramel brown skin that he'd grown to adore.

Lance is still asleep, loosely cradling Keith to his chest, face burried in black, silken strands. He blinks slowly, not unlike a cat, letting sleep ease out of his system despite the very tempting idea of continuing it. But Keith knows that once he's awake, it's nearly impossible to get back to sleep until he's exhausted himself again. Instead, he simply relaxes, taking stock of all he feels.

Aside from the warmth and softness he lays in, he can now feel the dull ache from their... _activities_ last night. Their schedules had matched up in such a spectacular way that left them with a few days off together, so they'd taken advantage of it. And here they were, still in bed, alarms turned off and in no hurry to do anything. The sun is gleaming through the window, streaming streaks of soft gold across the waves and wrinkles of sheets strewn across their tangled bodies. From what he can see over the mountain that is Lance's wide shoulders to the window, it's probably close to 10, far later than either ever sleep unless it's days like this.

Keith simply closes his eyes and breathes. Unless he wants to wake Lance up, he's not going anywhere. They're both light sleepers, (for entirely seperate reasons, but still,) and Keith knows they both deserve this, so he's content to simply lay there.

He doesn't know how long he lays there, listening to the world around him and simply existing, but he knows time has passed when Lance shifts ever so slightly. Keith continues his faux sleep as he feels Lance wake. He feels the arms around him tighten a fraction, feels the deep inhale of a stifled yawn, feels the soft touch of a foot on his calves.

Feels a hand gently brush hair from his face. Feels soft lips ghost across the crown of his head.

Lance is always tenderest as he's waking up. Keith can't help but silently revel in it.

When he feels Lance begin to pull away, he opens his eyes.

Keith always had a strange relationship with the color blue.

It was the sky of the desert bearing down on him, it was truck of his social worker carrying him from foster to foster, it was the bruises on his body and heart.

It was the gentle waves of Varadero beach, it was Abuela Tatiana's favorite shawl, it was the lapis lazuli that made up Lance's eyes.

It was the sapphire embedded in the ring around his finger.

"Buenos días, cariño." Sleeps rough edge on Lance's voice never ceases to send a small bolt right down Keith's spine.

"Ohayo, koi..."

"How long have you been up?"

"Don't know, don't care."

Lance gives a small chuckle and smiles. "I think the better question is, should we get up?"

"... Eventually." Keith lets his eyes slide closed as he buries himself back into Lance's hold. He's jittered with Lance's quiet laughter, but Lance indulges him.

Lance runs long piano fingers through messy ebony, gently untangling knots as he comes across them.

"Eres tan hermoso mi amor. Maravilloso.... Esplendído.... Asombroso..."

Ah, the morning splurge of Spanish compliments. Never fails in making heat rush to Keith's cheeks. Or giggle like a lovestruck highschool kid. Lance only stops with words to switch to smothering Keith with kisses instead. His face, his neck, his shoulders. Keith openly laughs, tries to return the kisses, but Lance has his hands now and kisses his knuckles. When he finishes kissing each knuckle, he laces their fingers together and lets his lips rest just above his ring and gazes right into Keith's watchful eyes.

The light pouring in from the window silhouettes Lance in an aura of soft gold, his skin and hair practically glowing. His hair is sticking in all directions and curling at the ends, yet he knows without touching how soft the milk chocolate locks are. His skin is smooth and free of blemishes, firm and lean with muscle, earned from years of dedicated care. His eyes shine like a calm ocean, glittering so tenderly with nothing but _love_. Their matching rings catch a stray beam, shimmer, and all at one, Keith's heart gives a mighty thud in his chest.

No matter what Lance calls Keith, in any language, there is nothing to describe Lance's almost _ethereal_ beauty. A beauty brought out by the radiant personality he has. Loving, loyal, charismatic, intelligent, jovial, hard-working, perceptive.

And he'd given it all to Keith, through every up and down and high and low the two of them had been through. He stayed when all Keith had known was leaving. He healed when all Keith knew was hurting. He pushed and pulled and climbed over the walls to build a home in Keith's heart. And he did it of his own free will. Vowed to always to so, until there was nothing left of them.

His heart thuds and stutters.

"Keith? Babe, are you ok?" Suddenly, Lance is over him, cradling his face and brushing thumbs along his cheeks, concerned pinched in his face.

"Wha...?" Keith blinks up at him, confusion clear.

"You're crying."

Oh.

Keith reaches up to brush at his eyes and low and behold, his hand touches wetness. He stares at the moisture on his hand for a few seconds, trying to process the why.

"What's wrong?"

The answer is clear as day.

"Nothing... I've just never been this happy in my life." Keith sniffles but beams up at Lance. "It... kinda hit me all of a sudden. Got a little overwhelmed."

The few seconds of shock at the explanation quickly melt into a tender smile. Lance then sinks down to burry his face in Keith's shoulder, embracing him tightly. Keith in turn, wraps his arms around Lance's back and crushes him down on top of him.

"I love you. Te amo con todo mi corazón y alma."

"I love you too. Kokoro no sokokara koishiteru."

Somehow, not even ' _Koishiteru_ ' feels enough to express just how much Lance means to him, and Keith's heart feels fit to burst.

The tears slowly stop and Lance carefully climbs off Keith when he releases him. Lance then sits up and stretchs. He takes a deep breath and suddenly looks determined about... _something_.

"I'm going to make us breakfast and then we're going to do absolutely nothing productive all day!" He declares. Keith snorts and laughs from his position still laying on the bed.

"Ok, but, remember to put something on. Walking around in only an apron is only good when the potential of someone coming over and seeing you like that is nonexistent."

"That was _one time!_ "

"And you're lucky it was Hunk and not a neighbor."

" _Jesus Christ_ \- look, see? I'm putting on underwear, you happy now?"

Keith smiles, gaze nothing but loving.

"Yeah. Very."


End file.
